justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Apache (Jump On It)
"Apache (Jump On It)" von The Sugarhill Gang ist tanzbar in Just Dance 3, Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is an Apache Indian man with no shirt, but a large necklace down his chest and traditional Apache outfit. Background It's a city; on a building there are painted Indian totems, which glow during the chorus. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Hit the air with your fists. Gold Move 2: Point to the screen. Gold Move 3: Act like you are shooting an arrow from bow. Gold Move 4: Raise your hand as if you are showing something. ApacheGoldMove1Remake.png|Gold Move 1 ApacheGoldMove2ExtractionJD3.png|Gold Move 2 (JD3) ApacheGoldMove2Remake.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) ApacheGoldMove3Remake.png|Gold Move 3 ApacheGoldMove4Remake.png|Gold Move 4 A(JOI) GM1 In-game.gif|Gold Move 1 In-game A(JOI) GM2 In-game.gif|Gold Move 2 In-game A(JOI) GM3 In-game.gif|Gold Move 3 In-game A(JOI) GM4 In-game.gif|Gold Move 4 In-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Raise your hand as if you are showing something. (Apache (Jump On It)). ApacheGoldMove4Remake.png|Only Gold Move Mashup Apache (Jump On It) ''has an unlockable Mashup. Dancers ''(No repeats) *''Apache (Jump On It)'' '(JD3) *[[Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)]] (JD3) *''Move Your Feet'' (JD2) *''Iko Iko'' (JD2) *''Viva Las Vegas'' (JD2) *''Jungle Boogie'' (JD2) *[[I Don't Feel Like Dancin'|''I Don't Feel Like Dancin]] (JD3) *''Rasputin'' (JD2) Auftreten in Mashups Apache (Jump On It) appears in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Candy * Could You Be Loved * Da Funk * Follow The Leader * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * I Will Survive * Jamaican Dance * Kiss Kiss (Electro Country) * Limbo * Maps (Best of JD 3) * Run the Show * She's Got Me Dancing * The Final Countdown * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Shamans) * Wild Wild West * Y.M.C.A. Bezeichnungen Apache (Jump On It) appears in Puppet/PartyMaster Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Indian Swing * Indian Ritual * Indian Whip * Inidan Feet * No Way * New Style Rain Dance * Rain Dance Trivia * The version of the song used in-game was re-recorded by The Sugarhill Gang, which can be found on iTunes. * Monster Mash was mentioned in the lyrics of the song. ** However, the Just Dance team removed that part to save time. Gallery Apachesqa.png|Apache (Jump On it) Apachemashup.png|Apache (Jump On It) (Mashup) Apachejdn.jpg|Apache (Jump On It) (Remake) ApacheMenu.png|Apache (Jump On It) on Just Dance 3 Oie transparentapache.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 43.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 Apache coach 1.png apache pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos The Sugarhill Gang - Apache (Jump On It) (Official Video) Just Dance 3 - Apache (Jump On It) Just Dance 3 Dance Mashup - Apache (Jump On It) Just Dance Unlimited - Apache (Jump On It) Apache (Jump On It) - The Sugarhill Gang Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 Apache (Jump On It) Site Navigation en:Apache (Jump On It)pt-br:Apache (Jump On It) Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:1980s Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Lieder Kategorie:Rap-Elemente Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Männer Kategorie:Harte Lieder Kategorie:Durchschnittliche Lieder Kategorie:Anstrengende Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 3 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Lieder von The Sugarhill Gang Kategorie:Verstorbene Künstler Kategorie:Verkürzte Lieder Kategorie:Remacle Lieder Kategorie:Freischaltbare